Police
|Unlock = 7 |Cost = 2,000 |Sell = 100 |Size = 4x4 |Construction = 5 |Finish = |Allows = 100 }} The is a 4x4 sized Community_Building available in CityVille. It unlocks when the player reaches Level 7. It costs , , and to build. When completed, your population cap is increased by 100. Collecting rent from it earns , which is unaffected by payout boosts from decorations. Harvesting Bonuses Station Upgrades Level 2 To upgrade your police station to level 2, you need to be . Upgrading to level 2 unlocks a new interface showing officers, bandits, and more upgrades available. Upon completing the upgrade of your police station to level 2, you are given two officers walking on foot. New bandits at this level are The Movers and The Smelly Bandits. Also, your station house look is upgraded. Level 3 To upgrade your police station to level 3, you must either catch 10 bandits or pay 60 city cash. The new bandit at this level is Silent Rob. You are given another officer for a total of 3 on patrol. Plus, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are now riding in a car. Level 4 To upgrade your police station to level 4, you must either catch 30 bandits or pay 120 city cash. The new bandits at this level are Sneakin' Sally and Karma. You are given another officer for a total of 4 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are riding around in a SWAT style van. Level 5 To upgrade your police station to level 5, you must either catch 50 bandits or pay 180 City Cash. Two new bandits are introduced at this level: The Yeti and Robbin' Hood. You are given another officer for a total of 5 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are riding in a police sports car looking similar to Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 with color scheme of Italian Police! Level 6 To upgrade your police station to level 6, you must either catch 90 bandits or pay 360 City Cash. Tonie The Techie and Sweeping Ashley are the bandits introduced in this level. You are given one additional officer for a total of 6 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are now riding in a helicopter. For this reason, the level 6 station also has a helipad on top of it. Level 7 To upgrade your police station to level 7, you must either catch 160 bandits or pay 630 City Cash. Your officers are now retired and a superhero named Pigeon Man is now in charge of capturing your city's bandits. Donuts are no longer needed. The new bandit at this level is Shovelin' Sharon. Cops and Bandits About The Cops and Bandits feature was added to CityVille on 10th March, 2011 . This introduced new gameplay where Bandits randomly appear after you collect from a business and attempt to rob it. Cops catch the Bandits but require Doughnuts (gifted by friends or paid for with 5 City Cash) to maintain their patrol of your streets. If you click on a thief for which you don't have enough cops on duty, you can either ask for more doughnuts as a feed post, or for 35 City Cash, send a Helicopter to immediately catch the thief. Once caught, Bandits will unlock exclusive items, and Red Gems which vary in Coin Value. On August 7, 2011, all Bandits were removed and replaced with new ones. Current (New) Bandits: Bandits, requirements, rewards *The Movers, 2 Officers On Patrol, Red Gems valued at 700 coins. *The Smelly Bandits, 1 Officer On Patrol, Red Gems valued at 400 coins. *Silent Rob, 3 Officers On Patrol, Mime House (population 650 / 1400). *Karma, 4 Officers On Patrol, Red Gems valued at 900 coins *Sneakin' Sally, 4 Officers On Patrol, White Horse decoration *Robbin' Hood, 5 Officers On Patrol, Apple Archery *The Yeti, 4 Officers On Patrol, Igloo *Sweeping Ashley, 6 Officers On Patrol, Red Gems valued at 1300 coins *Tonie The Techie, 6 Officers On Patrol, Arcade (Currently a reward when upgrading rooms from a hotel) *Shovelin' Sharon, 6 Officers On Patrol, Red Gems valued at 2200 coins Removed Bandits: Bandits, requirements, and rewards *Billy the Bandit, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 400 coins *Meowing Marauder, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 500 coins *Couture Criminal, 1 officer on patrol, Watch Shop *Pie-Faced Pete, 2 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 600 coins *Mommy & Clyde, 2 officers on patrol, Baseball Bouncy *The Heartbreaker, 4 officers on patrol, Donut Shop *Night Owl Nick, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 700 coins *Page the Bookworm, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 800 coins *Meredith the Magician, 5 officers on patrol, Magic Shop *Gary the Gadget, 6 officers on patrol, Camera Shop Gallery The People Need A Superhero!.png|Level 7 - The People Need A Superhero! SUPERHERO.PNG Links *Community Buildings *Staff Members *Population Limit Category:Police Category:Community Building Upgrades